Girl with no name
by rukinamoto26
Summary: There is an unnamed nation who lived in China's house until Japan took her away from him. She lived with no freedom until she met Prussia. Soon, they 'ran away' to help her see her father from the enemy force. Her life as a nation soon became complicated as time passes by.
1. Homeless Girl

A/N: This story is based from a dream of mine about me and Gilbert (Prussia) running away to a place we only know. I expanded that idea into a full-length story ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and their characters. This story is purely fictional.

* * *

I don't remember what happened to me, or how I ended up in this island. All I remember, coming from some entity, that I was not an ordinary human being. I am a personification of this island and I must do my best to become strong.

All I see everyday is water and forest. I practically gained survival skills, despite the fact I was a small girl. I tried to speak and the word that came out sounded deep.

I was surprised that I could speak too, but it's an entirely different language. The entity told me in my mind that I can speak another language from a neighboring country and English, as it is a skill that was passed on to me.

It's hard to be in this form. I feel like walking like a crab and it pisses me off sometimes, especially when it rains and I have to run for cover quickly.

I lived like this for more than long that I can remember. I was still nameless and no one sees me despite the fact the sea and sky is clear enough to see me. *sigh* Maybe no one really sees me.

Then one day, when I least expected it, I was eating some kind of root that I don't know of. The entity is resting for the day so I have to do everything on my own. Especially when I was hunting for food. A tall figure sat beside me casually and without any hesitation, I stood away from the figure and grabbed the twig I use to hunt.

I tried speaking a language that I don't what it is called yet but I sounded like I was efficient with the language and I spoke at a fast speed that it sounded like gibberish. When the tall figure went near the fire, I saw that the figure was wearing clothes that looked oversized, since I cannot see his hands and it looked shiny. Also, his hair was as long as I am. But I don't know how to change my hair yet.

From his expression, he cannot understand what I was saying so I tried a different language, which I have to admit that it sounded so weird when I speak it.

"W-who are you?" I pointed the twig at him, in case he tries to attack me.

"Oh, so sorry aru. Do you live here?" He approached me carefully but I never saw his face again when the light was gone.

Not knowing what to say since I woke up here, I just nodded. "Why are you here? Are you those mean people who will try to destroy this place and kill me?!" I shouted, though I may have cracked at the end. I was already scared and it really made me walk back from him.

"No, I just found this island and we sleep here for tonight aru. Are you by yourself aru?" He got a burning wood from the bonfire so he can see me since despite the moonlight shining above us, it was still dark.

"Y-yes." I looked down.

He crouched down at the same level as me. I looked at him and his face was clearer when he brought the burning wood near us. His appearance made me feel warm, and comfortable. Sure the entity who talks to me is like, what they called, a parent. But I cannot see the entity, I can only hear it from my thoughts. Meanwhile this person, looked like someone who will listen and talk to me while I look at him.

"Aiyah~ I will make you food aru! You were only eating sweet potatoes. You need to eat a lot to be strong aru!" He grabbed my hand and led me to sit in front of the bonfire.

While waiting, I saw him cooking something I wasn't familiar with. When he was already done, he served me on some plate that holds the food. He served me bowl of cooked grains, cooked fish with some liquid added to it and soup with swirly thingys.

"That is **Zhajiangmian*,** it's delicious noodle dish. Try it aru."

I tried eating it with my hands but I was stopped by the kind foreigner.

"I'll feed you." He used two sticks that he called as chopsticks and took a strand of noodles, since my mouth was quite tiny. I was amazed at the foreign taste that I demanded I wanted more.

The rest of the night, he told me stories about the world across these waters and taught me a lot of things about himself. I was always eager enough to ask questions about it but he doesn't seem to mind. He would always reply with a kind smile.

I was about to sleep but then, he asked me something.

"Hey meimei, do you want to come home with me?"

I looked at him, surprised at his question. "Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone here. I will feel bad if I leave you here aru." He looked down, feeling sad. "You reminded me of my brother. But, he left me. I want to teach you a lot of things aru. And raise you like a daughter aru." 

He wanted me to be his child? So, I wasn't the only one feeling that I wanted to have a parent like him. I was so happy that he sees me the same way, so I climbed at his lap. 

"I wanna go home with you!" 

His expression brighten up and he gave a huge smile. "Okay! From now on, you are now my Nǚ'ér* and I am your Baba aru. I am China by the way, my human name is Wang Yao. Do you have a name aru?" 

He looked down at me and he noticed I was panicking because until now, I don't have a name yet for myself. Also a human name. I shook my head while looking down, about to cry."

"Oh dui bu qi*! It's okay, I will think of your name when we go to OUR house aru~" He carried me at his arms, leading me back to his ship from the other side.

Meanwhile, I smiled at myself thinking that this is a start of my journey as a small nation.

* * *

Translations:  
Zhajiangmian - Fried sauce noodles  
Nǚ'ér - Daughter  
Dui bu qi - I'm sorry


	2. New Home

A/N:

If you're wondering why the OC's POV looked weird whenever she describes a simple everyday object, it's because she spent her life in an island so she doesn't have knowledge with everyday objects and situations, but don't worry it will change in the next chapters (believe me, it's frustrating to write it that way LOL)

* * *

Chin-I mean, my baba carried me in his arms when I felt so sleepy while walking to his ship. I let me sleep in his arms and since I was small compared to him, it's easy for him to carry me. As I closed my eyes, the last thing I see is baba looking at me, smiling.

* * *

**Yao's POV**

It feels so nice to have her in my arms. It feels like I'm carrying my baby back to her crib. She had potential, despite the fact that she is a lone island.

She managed to take care of herself without the help of an adult and she learned everything by herself. It's quite impossible for her to learn all by herself but it's rare. Unless she's hiding something. But it can't be, she's quite straightforward but it's a trait of child since she's still haven't got corrupted yet.

When I felt like I was walking in sand again, I looked up and saw the ships decked near the surface of the island. I travelled a long way with one of my bosses to exchange items with different nations. When we finally had enough travelling and sharing cultures with other nations, we set our course back home. But night fell too quickly and some wanted to sleep in land so we searched for a place to stay and we found this island we are right now.

Almost of the men slept at the sands, with blankets set below them and beside them are lit bonfires. I don't see my boss anywhere so I assume he's sleeping in his quarters.

I got in my ship with my nu er and brought her in my quarters. I only had one bed so laid her down in my bed. In case of emergencies like this, I would sleep in the floor so I brought out an extra blanket and pillow for me.

I laid myself beside my bed and removed my ponytail that's holding my hair together. With one last look at my new child, I gave an assuring smile that everything that I will teach her will do good for her.

**OC's POV**

I think I may have overslept a little...ugh, scratch that. I think I may have overslept A BIT WAY TOO MUCH.

When I woke up, I was no longer in the island I spent for years and in my baba's arms. I woke up in a huge room and I was laying in a hard bed with pillars that isolated my surroundings but a cloth is covering the bed I slept on.

I heard a noise coming from the room, and light shone upon the room.

A lady with gray hair and wrinkly features opened the cloth that's covering me and upon seeing my questioning face, she gave a sweet smile to me.

"_Zao an, xiao jie_.* Do you wanna eat breakfast here or outside?"

It's possible that she's working for baba so I can trust her. I don't want to stay here much longer and I wanted to go outside to see what is this place.

"O-outside." I silently said and she pulled off the cloth. She helped me wear something for my bare feet and got me down from the bed.

"Right this way, xiao jie." She pulled out her arm, showing the opening of this room.

I heard a lot of noises coming from somewhere when I got out of the room. Are they like me too?

I felt like I'm in castle. Like what that entity would tell me when it tells me bedtime stories. But I don't understand why castles have small spaces, just like me room. I thought it would be so huge.

When I got out of this 'castle', I saw many people running around. It looks like they're..'playing'. The outside looks like there are 'huts' everywhere, and we're surrounded by a forest, but the trees looked different. They don't have that many leaves and they're so thin.

The lady brought me to a porch near this 'castle' and saw other servants carrying a tray of food. When they lay it in front of me, I was amazed by the amount of food they served me. I looked at the lady and she bowed at me. What is that, another one of baba's culture?

I started eating with the chopsticks that baba taught how to use it back at the island. When I was almost done eating, I heard a noise coming from this surface. It was a constant noise that's becoming loud by the second. I looked at where is it coming from and I saw two people who are at the same height as I am. They were running around and I let my head follow them. Apparently, one of them noticed me so I looked away, though they were only playing behind me.

They were speaking in baba's language so I ignored them until one of them tapped me from behind.

I jumped from my seat (literally) and saw a person with long hair with a strand standing out and a flower attached to it wearing a pink dress and a person who is a little shorter than the other (and i assume is a guy) who has straight medium length hair with a mean look on his face plus he's wearing a red oversized shirt.

"_Ni hao!_" The friendly-looking person smiled.

I remembered that meant Hello in baba's language, so I did the same.

"_N-ni hao_." Though I attempted to say the same thing, I still have an accent coming from my mouth.

"Oh? You don't speak Chinese?"

I nodded. The girl went near me and sat beside me.

"Oh hi! Don't worry, I can speak English. But my gege is much more better." She pointed at the boy, still standing from where I first saw him. "Hey, Kha Loung! Come here and meet our fellow nation!" She gestured at the person and he followed the girl who called him his brother.

"Anyways, my name is Taiwan. My human name is Xiao Mei." She pointed herself then she slightly pushed him from the side and said something in baba's language again.

"My name is Hong Kong. My human name is Wang Jia Long or Leon." He gave a small bow then he sat beside Taiwan.

I suddenly felt awkward, because I don't know how to introduce myself to them.

"I...don't have a name." I honestly told them while fiddling with my fingers.

They were shocked somehow when I said that. I wonder why.

"Didn't _lao shi_ name you?" He asked, finally looking that he's interested. But, why call baba teacher?

"No. He just took me in."

"But don't you have a name when you were born?" I shook my head again.

Since it was getting confusing, I explained to them who I was and how I survived for a long time without anyone finding me and my island.

"Oh my, this is quite rare." She was the only one who gave an expression while Hong Kong was just emotionless. "Well you are still welcome! I was found too and my island is not that far from here."

"What about Hong Kong?"

He looked at me, though he still doesn't look like he's interested. "I'm a province. But that stupid Englishman is my boss."

"Englishman?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"You'll know soon." He stood up, almost like he's about to leave. "Speaking of that, it's almost late in the afternoon. I'll be taking my leave from here, that idiot would approximately be here." He bowed. "_Zai tian, xiao jie_."

He left immediately. Taiwan just sighed. "_Dui bu qi_. Like every foreign-occupied nation, he wanted independence."

"I..see." I did not get the meaning of independence. Doesn't he want a guardian taking care of him?

"Anyways" She patted me and when I looked at her, she was still smiling. "if your _baba_ doesn't name you yet, can I name you first?"

My eyes brighten when she wanted to give me a name. I was waiting for it though it's just for a little while.

"I'll call you _Xin Hua_! That's your human name for now, okay?" She gave an eye smile.

Without even thinking, I hugged her tightly. She was taken aback but she didn't mind somehow.

"Thank you, oh thank you! _Xie xie_, right?" I cheerfully smiled

She nodded.

At that day I met Taiwan, who I consider as my sister.

* * *

Translation:

Zao an - Good morning

Xiao jie - Miss, young lady

Gege - brother

Lao shi - Teacher

Zai tian - Goodbye

baba - Father


	3. My new sister and another person

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I got so busy with my Finals that I don't have time to write a new chapter OTL Don't worry, I'll post more often since my situation right now has lighten up a bit~~ ^_^**

**Also I really don't know Macau's human name so I apologize in advance *bows***

* * *

Jiejie toured me around the village that we're staying. She explained to me that the people staying here in this village are actually provinces and territories of baba. Some grew strong, meaning they become adults like baba. Some are still growing but they have potential, meaning they become teens. And some are still young and they haven't grown yet, so they would look like my size, just like Hong Kong, who recently turned into a teen because of his boss. Taiwan jiejie is as young as me so we were at the same group, I guess?

"Taiwan!" An adult man, who is wearing glasses and he was wearing black dress that baba wears except I can see his hands, approached us. "I heard about our new sibling."

"Oh hi gege! This girl right here doesn't have a name yet but I call her Xin Hwa for the meantime." She pointed at me and the tall guy held my tiny hand and put his lips on top of the back of my hand.

"Ni hao Xin Hwa, my name is Macau." It was foreign feeling that he did so I panicked after that.

"Gege! You shouldn't have done that! She doesn't have that knowledge about everything around her." She pouted.

"Oh my, dui bu qi xiao jie." He bowed like a proper man. "I was trying to make her comfortable with her new home." He gave a kind smile.

"Well don't do that again. You made my meimei tense." She pouted. Then I said:

"What is 'tense'?" Jiejie was surprised while Macau gege was laughing silently.

"Oh my, it looks like xiao jie has a lot to learn."

We both sat at the steps in front of baba's house and Macau talked about himself then he started asking about who I am and such.

Macau lives on his own island too and he's beside Hong Kong. The reason why Macau acts like a gentleman is because of his influence from a country named Portugal. He is under Portugal but unlike Hong Kong, he seemed to have adapted their culture pretty well and he doesn't have any conflict with his foreign boss.

Because he has grown well, he acted like a mentor to his fellow countrymen. And he looks easy to be with.

"Do you drink tea?" He led us to a place in the forest but it was near the village. Taiwan told me that this is his house outside.

"Oh..um-"

"She doesn't drink tea yet gege! She's still young." Xiao Mei lightly slapped the adult man on the arm.

"My apologies. But do you know tea?" I shook my head. "Come on, I'll show how it's made."

He stood up from where he is seating and went to get some kind of case from above. He sat beside me and opened the case to see dried leaves.

"You drink leaves?!" I was so shocked that they actually drink this. More importantly, they're dried leaves.

He nodded. "They're made special, meimei. You will know once Laoshi teaches you."

"Wow." I was so amazed that a specially-made leaves can be a drink. I am already excited to learn new stuff coming from Baba.

We were interrupted by someone knocking from his house. Macau gestured us to wait for awhile and he went towards the door.

"Jiejie, how did he become that way?"

She was still drinking her tea but she placed it down so she could talk to me. "Ever since Portugal occupied the province, his development as a country grew because of its history of trading. He was only a province like the others but people would consider him as a country than under one of Laoshi's children, as they say. Kinda like Hong Kong, but unlike Macau, Hong Kong still has some issues with England." She acted like Macau all of a sudden when she explained that. I can see she has a long history as well.

"How about you jiejie?"

She smiled. "Back when I was found by Laoshi, Portugal found me first and called me Formosa. He tried to conquer me at first but when Laoshi found me, those plans were gone and I'm formally named as Taiwan."

She got out of her seat and went near me. "Come on, I'll show you where I'm located." I jumped out of my seat and followed Taiwan. She led me to a huge picture of different thingys on the wall with labels written in baba's language.

"I'm right...over there!" She pointed at the small thingy above a group of other small thingys (A/N: The group of small thingys she was referring to is Philippines btw LOL I'm laughing at how I describe it XD)

"But that's a small...something?" I said to her, feeling confused.

"Silly meimei, that's my island!" I didn't know that her island would be big. In fact, it's bigger than mine I believe. "This is a map that laoshi made from his travels. He draws a new one every year and gives them to other countries."

"Wow, baba travels a lot?" I felt amazed again because of what my baba does.

She nods. "Maybe he'll add you in his map now! Your island might be as big as me."

"Maybe." I smiled but I know that will not happen. I don't even know how big I am yet. I'm afraid that I'm actually small and cannot be seen in this paper stuck on the wall called a map.

"NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We both looked at the source of that scream we saw some girl-looking boy wearing a dress with oversized sleeves running towards us with his arms extended in front of us.

Taiwan went behind me, trying to hide at the person now running towards us with his arms extended.

All we have to wait now is our impending doom from this person.


End file.
